I Stake My Claim
by xephwrites
Summary: Castiel and Dean mark their claim on each other. Follows In You I Trust. WARNINGS: D/s relationship, body painting, picture taking, frottage.


Both Dean and Castiel were sitting naked on the hotel bed. Dean had placed their digital camera on the nightstand, and was anxiously waiting to see what was in the bag Castiel brought. With a devious smile, Castiel reached in to the bag. He pulled out a container of black body paint and a few small paintbrushes. Dean grinned, understanding why the camera was needed.

Castiel opened the container and took a brush. He motioned for Dean to lie back with the brush. Dean did as he was told, like always. Castiel dipped the brush into the paint and began to place small strokes just below Dean's belly button. Castiel gave him a look that said "no peeking." Dean shivered at the cool paint, and tried not to laugh as the bristles ran over sensitive spots. Castiel placed the pot down and took the camera. He took two photos of his Dean, grinning the whole time. Dean looked down and saw "I am Castiel's" written on his lower stomach. Dean sat up and snatched the paint pot from the nightstand.

He got behind Castiel and began making long, sweeping strokes on both of his shoulders. Castiel smiled, trying to guess what was being placed on his back. When Dean was finished, he took the camera and snapped a few pictures. He kept one on the picture review screen and handed it to Castiel. On his back, Dean had painted a small set of wings.

Back and forth they went, drawing and writing on each other, taking pictures, laughing. Dean was on the receiving end of an eyeroll when he wrote "I love cock" on one of Castiel's thighs. As revenge, Castiel had written "Cock Whore" on Dean's chest. Dean moaned a bit at that.

Words like "Mine", "Love", and even "Slut" covered both of them, as well as hearts and protective symbols and runes. The memory card in the camera was filling up fast, and spots of unpainted skin were few and far between. Dean dipped the brush into the little bit of paint left. He placed the brush at the base of Castiel's neck and painted a thin line all the way around. Dean bit his lip and touched a paint-covered finger to his gold necklace. Castiel smiled and took the brush. He grabbed Dean's hand and ran the brush around his wrist, leaving a bracelet-like line. Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

Castiel broke the kiss and took Dean's hand once again. He covered his lover's palm in what was left of the black paint. Castiel brought Dean's hand up to his left shoulder and pressed. Dean gripped the angel's shoulder, leaving his handprint in paint behind. Castiel leaned forward, claiming Dean's lips in another kiss. Castiel's hand slid up Dean's arm and covered the handprint scar that Dean still bore. Castiel nudged Dean and he fell backwards onto the bed. Castiel settled himself between his lover's legs, and continued kissing him. Dean rocked his hips upwards, mewling softly.

They gripped each other's shoulders, rocking their hips together. Castiel ground down, causing their cocks to brush against each other. They moaned into each other's mouths at the wonderful friction. They continued rubbing against each other, moving faster. Castiel's other hand worked its way between them and gripped both of their erections. Dean gasped and pushed up into the hand. Their sweat and bodies colliding together was smudging the paint they had so carefully placed.

Castiel gripped Dean's shoulder harder, and Dean did the same. The angel worked his hand faster over both of their cocks, bringing them both closer. Dean was whimpering, begging Castiel with his eyes. Castiel worked them both harder and kissed him again. Dean was almost in tears with holding back when Castiel nodded and whispered permission. Dean threw his head back and came almost soundlessly. The angel's orgasm hit at the same time as Dean's, and both painted Dean's stomach with milky white ropes.

Castiel kissed Dean lightly, savoring the feeling of closeness. The angel slid off of Dean to rest on his side. Dean turned his head to follow the angel's lips.

"I love you." Dean said. Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean's.

"I love you too." He said back clearly. Castiel traced the letters across Dean's chest with his finger. "Don't want to wash this off of you." Dean laughed softly.

"Possessive much?"

"Of course." Castiel growled as he kissed him again.


End file.
